Operation Green Eyes
by waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Roy and Riza have been playing chicken since The Promised Day. Everyone else knows how they feel about each other even the Fuehrer. A group of brave souls decide that they need to do something about it risking injury and death. Royai and Havolina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fma or any of these delicious characters.**

 _Rating: Teen for language and some sexual references_

 _Summary: Roy and Riza have been playing chicken since The Promised Day. Everyone else knows how they feel about each other even the Fuehrer. A group of brave souls decide that they need to do something about it risking injury and death._

 **Operation Green Eyes**

 **Part One: Where's the They in Team**

Everyone had celebrated when the fraternisation laws had been repealed. Some hitherto hidden relationships went public and gossip was rampant throughout the military about who would be next. But the one relationship that everyone had thought would soon become public never happened. The close relationship between General Roy Mustang and his First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was well known in East Military HQ. Fuehrer Gruman in particular showed a real interest in the possibility in the alliance of his granddaughter and his protégé, but even the leader of Amestris didn't succeed in playing match maker. Not that it stopped him from trying of course.

The General and his Lieutenant were frequently seen in each other's company, and although Riza was his aide and second in command, this was to be expected, many suspected a deeper relationship. It was in the way they looked at one another, the professional distance they kept from one another as though any touch would set them on a dangerous path. It was the fleeting smiles and surreptitious glances. Numerous bets were made on the day they would admit to their desire to be couple, but these came and went unpaid. The only barrier to pursuing a relationship was now entirely down to the refusal of the stubborn pair to acknowledge and act on their feelings. Was it fear or guilt or something else entirely? The other members of Mustang's unit of officers were the most puzzled of all.

Roy Mustang was normally a graceful dancer, well practiced from his laps on the floor with all the eligible ladies of East city. Yet, his frame was loose and while his hands were at Riza Hawkeye's waist, he was barely touching her. She too looked uncomfortable, a hint of red in her cheeks. Neither of them were looking at one another making a comical if uncomfortable tableau on the dance floor.  
Jean Havoc frowned, "For fuck's sake, look at the way he's holding her."  
People might view Havoc as a bit of a country bumpkin, but one the things he had learned well was how to dance.  
'It's painful to watch," Heymans Breda ground out.  
"That's a textbook case of repressed sexual tension." Rebecca Catalina said with a sigh. "Why doesn't he bang her already?"  
Kain Fuery scrunched his nose, "Why ever did they agree to have a dance if it was going to be this much of a disaster?"  
Jean shook his head. "The Fuehrer tells you to dance; then you dance to his tune."  
"Especially when it's at the Fuehrer's birthday bash," Rebecca added.  
"I suspect he's playing match maker," Falman said.  
Jean rolled his eyes. You could always trust Falman to state the obvious.  
"Of course he is." Rebecca clicked her tongue. "Riza's his granddaughter."  
"And he's always had a soft spot for the General," Jean added.  
"That pair are too stubborn for their own good." Rebecca threw down her napkin, "I'm so done, honey."  
Jean turned to his girl, 'Huh?"  
"Those two are not going to admit their feelings without a bit of help."  
Jean smirked, "What are you thinking?"  
He was a little terrified at how devious she could be, but it was one things he liked most about her along with her penchant for being blunt and her great rack. His mouth salivated a little as he caught sight of her ample cleavage in her red dress.  
"Up here, Jean," she scolded when she noticed he wasn't paying attention.  
She glared at him when he finally looked up, "When was the last time you saw the General skip off work early for a date?"  
The four men looked at one another, blank looks on their faces. It certainly had been a while.  
She bit at her lip. "They need to feel a little more insecure. We've got to make them jealous."  
"Maybe we're wrong?" Fuery's voice wavered a little.  
"No, Mustang has it really bad. He can pinpoint exactly what part of the room she's in and we all know how silent the Hawk's Eye is. It's Hawkeye, I'm less sure of."  
Rebecca picked up her glass of wine. "Oh she's interested all right. I can tell."  
"Are you sure? Hawkeye's not exactly a.." Breda paused mid sentence , "uh..woman."  
Rebecca glared at him, "Riza is not like most women," she corrected. "Not all woman are uniform, Breda. No wonder you're not hitched."  
She took a sip of wine. "Men!"  
Havoc didn't bother pointing out that she was tarring men with the same brush in the same way she had just chided Breda for, but he wanted to get laid tonight. He figured it was best to keep his mouth shut even if Breda was sending him disgusted and betrayed looks from across the table.  
Jean glanced instead at the dance floor. When he turned back to the table, the others were wearing equally disgusted faces.  
"It hurts to even look at that," Breda all but growled. "Not that I want to look at them mooning over each other. But anything's got to be better than this."  
"I think it's romantic," Fuery said.  
"Then let's do something about it," Rebecca suggested, her eyes lighting up. "Jean and I will be in charge of recon, try and get them to open up."  
Fuery's face had gone pale. "You're not really going to interrogate them are you?"  
Jean put his hand on Fuery's shoulder, "Relax kid. We're not suicidal."  
"Anyone willing to put their money on it?" Falman suggested. "I bet that Havoc will get burned to a crisp."  
"Hey!'  
"No - Hawkeye will shoot him,"Breda put in.  
"No need to sound so gleeful about it," Jean said with a pout.  
"My money's on Rebecca shooting Havoc," Fuery offered.  
Jean's mouth dropped open. Well, they always said you had to watch out for the quiet ones.  
Rebecca laughed, "You know my money's on that too."  
"Right!" Jean sighed, "It's pick on Jean day."  
The money was surreptitiously passed to Falman under the table. Just in time, Hawkeye and Mustang were returning to the table. The invisible wall was intact again and she walked a step behind. The pair exchanged suspicious glances at the unusual quietness at the table.  
Mustang raised an eye brow, "Did we interrupt something?"  
Fuery let out a high pitched giggle.

 **To be continued…**

Sorry for any typos I missed. I hope this was readable and I had a blast writing it.

 **Next time: Jean and Rebecca put their plan into action. There's a surprise kiss and Jean does something to piss Roy off. It's just another day in the office of Team Mustang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since yesterday, still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **Part Two: Shock and Horror**

Breda looked at the clock. Rubbing his belly, he got to his feet. "Time for lunch. I'm starving!"  
"You're always starving," Falman said, but he stood up from his desk anyway.  
Fuery stretched, "Food sounds good right now."  
Hawkeye nodded and started to tidy up the documents on her desk. "I said I'd meet Rebecca today, if you'll excuse me."  
Havoc took a look at Mustang, still scribbling furiously at his desk.  
Breda's stomach rumbled loudly. "You coming Boss?"  
"No – I think I've got this almost cracked."  
Hawkeye rolled her eyes, "Sir, you shouldn't skip lunch."  
He waved his hand dismissively, "I'm not hungry."  
She let out a long suffering sigh. "I'll bring you back a sandwich and a coffee."  
"There's no need. I probably won't eat it anyway."  
"Pardon my insubordination, but you will, sir."  
Havoc stifled a smirk with his hand. These two were like an old married couple. This might be a good opportunity to talk to Mustang alone.  
"Hey Riza." Jean had practiced his most charming smile in his mirror many times, but he pulled out the best smile he could muster. "Would you mind fetching me some lunch too? I really should finish this workload."  
An arched eyebrow was her response. "Not like you to miss a cigarette break."  
Jean shrugged, "I'm trying to give them up."  
"Again?" Mustang's head popped up. "Wonder how long you'll last this time?"  
"I'm wounded by how little everyone trusts me." Jean turned back to Hawkeye who was still watching him carefully. "So – lunch? I'll owe you."  
She looked at him as if trying to read his mind and he ducked his head.  
Shit, she knows.  
"I suppose so," she conceded.  
But she said nothing else; she simply turned around without a second glance back. The other three officers followed leaving Jean alone with the General.

Mustang was still engrossed in his research notes which were haphazardly strewn around the table. Like most alchemists (or so Jean had heard) it was most likely in such a way that Mustang probably knew where everything was. Jean knew this was his best chance to get the intel he was looking for. Fuck it. If he left it any longer, the rest of the team would be back after lunch.  
"So, you've known Hawkeye for a long time, huh?"  
"You're still here?"  
"Not very observant of you, sir."  
Mustang was holding up a document as he examined it, but Jean caught an eye roll. "I don't miss the important things."  
Jean laughed. "You can really be a bastard sometimes…sir."  
"To answer your question, we've known each other ever since we were kids," Mustang mused. "So it's been a long time."  
"What would you do if Hawkeye was seeing somebody."  
Mustang's forehead creased, his interest instantly piqued. His head popped up from the paperwork, "Do you know something?"  
Bingo! He was definitely interested. Jean bit back a smile, he knew he had to play this carefully.  
"No, but I was thinking of asking her out."  
Mustang nearly fell out of his chair, "You? You ask Hawkeye out?"  
Jean could see the tic in his cheek and the man may not have noticed that his fingers were prepared to snap. Suddenly, Jean wondered if this was the most stupid idea he had ever had.  
"Aren't you stepping out her friend? I would suggest that you break all ties with Catalina before you any attempt to woo Hawkeye. I don't think either woman would take too kindly to you otherwise. I would hazard a guess that one or the other would murder you."  
The man had pulled his poker face back on and was looking unruffled again, although his eyes had returned to the paperwork on his desk.  
"But what do you think, Boss?" Jean pressed. "We're both your subordinates."  
The tic in his cheek had returned, but all Mustang said was, "I trust you both to be professional in whatever love affairs you have."  
"Ok, but would you be okay with it? I don't want to step on anybody's toes." He paused for effect. "You two are very close."  
"I'm not her father. She does not need my consent."

"Yoo hoo Riza!" Rebecca waved from a table for two in the far corner of the room. Riza smiled, her friend was overzealous and dramatic in everything that she did.  
'Hi Rebecca." She sat down and placed her tray on the table.  
The boys had gone to their usual table in the front of the room. It was nice to share lunch with her best female friend. There was so much testosterone in the office, she needed a break from time to time.  
Rebecca strained her neck checking out the boys' table.  
"Jean stayed behind to do some work." Riza still hadn't figured that one out, but her best guess was that he needed to talk to the General privately.  
Rebecca's eyes narrowed and Riza wondered if she knew what it was all about.  
"Speaking of General Mustang, you two are practically joined at the hip." Rebecca leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "When are you going to give in to your urges and just fuck him on his desk."  
"Not this again." The faintest blush appeared on Riza's cheek. "The General and I have a professional relationship, a long standing friendship is as far as it goes."  
"You're no fun, Riza." Rebecca shook her head and sighed. "What if you turn around someday and somebody else has snapped him up?"  
The idea had crossed her mind before and it gave her a gnawing pain in her stomach.  
"Then I would be happy for him," Riza lied. "Can we please stop talking about non existent relationships and talk about actual ones if you must?"  
"You're implying I still have a relationship to think about."  
"What?" Riza dropped her sandwich. "Things are not working out with Jean. We always fight and I'm thinking about dumping him."  
It was true that the pair bickered a lot, but Riza had thought things were going well.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Rebecca replied, "If you're really not interested in Mustang, I might take a crack at him myself. After all, he'll on a much higher pay grade than Jean."  
Riza kept her face stoic, "True, but he is very high maintenance and he never settles on one woman. You would have your work cut out for you."  
Rebecca frowned and bit her lip, "What about Elizabeth? There's a lot of gossip about her. Do you know who she is?"  
"I have no idea who she is," Riza replied stiffly.  
She suspected that Rebecca knew exactly who Elizabeth was, but she wasn't going to humour her friend.

Meanwhile, back in the office, Roy was feeling distracted. Havoc was interested in Riza and the thought of another man with his hands on his Lieutenant was making his blood boil. Staying behind and skipping lunch had been an incredible waste of time. He had gotten no work done between his busy mind and glares in the direction of Havoc.  
What was he worried about? While there was a glimmer of possibility that Riza might one day choose to get married and have a family, there was no way she would be interested in Jean Havoc. No way. But then why was he even thinking about it? His head was throbbing and his concentration was shot. Perhaps, he should talk a walk in the fresh air and see if he could clear his head. He was just about to get up and leave the office when Riza and the men walked into the room after their lunch. Riza put his coffee on the table and put her hand into the brown paper bag. She passed him a ham and cheese sandwich and he had to admit he was starting to feel hungry now that he could smell it.  
"Thank you, Lieutenant." She always knew his favourite sandwich.  
He watched out of the corner of his eye as Havoc took his lunch from Riza.  
"Took you long enough," Havoc grumbled before biting into his own sandwich.  
"Don't get used to it," she snapped. "Get your own next time."  
Roy couldn't help a smirk. Riza Hawkeye was much too good for the likes of Havoc. What was he worried about?

Later that evening, Roy and Riza were the last two in their office as was their usual habit. Riza looked out the window and could see it was pouring rain. Typical. She had intended on walking. After all, Black Hayate didn't care if it was raining or dry.  
"Would you like a drive home, Lieutenant?" Roy took his coat from the rack.  
She thought about it for a moment before deciding she could take a walk when she got home instead. That way she wouldn't ruin her uniform.  
"I'd feel more at ease if I was the one driving, sir."  
"I'm not that bad a driver," he grumbled as he handed her her coat.  
"You drive too fast and you're reckless."  
"I've never crashed a car!"  
She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
"Ok, there was that time.."  
"That's settled then, I'm driving, but we've got pick up Black Hayate first.."  
The pair left the office walking companionably side by side. Roy was carrying a bunch of folders.  
"Are those what you've been trying to work on all day?"  
Roy nodded, "I need some of my own books for reference."  
"Is everything alright, sir? You seemed a little distracted since lunch."  
"Absolutely fine, Lieutenant," he said.  
She could have sworn he blushed, but he quickly averted his gaze.  
"Ah here we are," he said with a false sounding cheerfulness as they arrived at the enclosure for the dogs.  
She wished he would confide in her, but if he didn't want to talk she wasn't going to press him. She nodded and walked into the enclosure.  
"Hayate!"  
Her Shiba Inu came bounding towards her, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
"Come on, boy." She bent down to tie the leash and he looked up with begging eyes. The look was something similar to the General's when he wanted to avoid paperwork.  
She sighed. "If you'll be good, I leave the leash off."  
Hayate's tail wagged and she opened the enclosure gate.  
"Hello, Second Lieutenant Hayate!"  
Hayate barked, ran over to Roy and jumped excitedly on the General's leg.  
Riza rolled her eyes, "Don't encourage him, sir."  
The General ignored her friendly advice and bent down to pet the dog. "Good boy!"  
Riza could see the folders were going to fall out of his grip.  
"Watch out," she warned.  
It was too late and the papers flew onto the floor.  
"Shit!"  
"I told you so!" She joined him on the floor to gather up all the documents.  
Between the pair, they managed to gather all the papers. It wasn't until she turned to Roy to hand him the papers that she realised how close they were. They were knee to knee. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He was close enough to touch, to kiss… Her eyes went to his mouth, her own throat dry. Neither of them aware of what was going on around them.  
"Riza, I.."  
Whatever he was going to say, was lost when Hayate chose that very moment to lick Roy right on the mouth. His face dripped with slobber and he wiped at it with his coat.  
Riza started to laugh, at first a low chuckle before developing into hysterical laughter.  
"Your face…"  
Roy's lip twitched and soon both soldiers were bent over with laughter.

 **To be continued…**

So there was the unexpected kiss…lol

Next time: Havoc and Rebecca step up their campaign, but face repercussions in their own relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. I'm nowhere near talented enough.**

Without further ado, here is part Three.

This chapter was a pain to write and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Special thanks to my dear friend Sonya, who helped me get back into the story with a wonderful suggestion.

 **Part Three - Misunderstandings**

Jean reached for his cigarettes and lighter on the locker beside his bed.  
"Do you have to?" Rebecca whined.  
"Yes." He popped one into his mouth and wrapped his arm around her. 'I think I've earned it."  
Rebecca smiled contentedly against Jean's chest, "And what have I earned?"  
"You've got me. What else do you need when you've got "God" in your bed?"  
She punched him on the chest, "Don't let it get to your head."  
Jean smirked before kissing her temple. "You were pretty amazing yourself." He paused while he lit the cigarette. "So, we have about an hour before we have to get up."  
"It's not fair," she whined, "I wish I could stay here all day."  
"We could just call in sick."  
"Don't tempt me," she warned.  
"Mustang is even more of a slave driver than usual. He has a bee up his bonnet about some investigation."  
Rebecca smirked, "That's nothing a good roll in the hay couldn't solve."  
Jean snorted, "I'm sure Hawkeye could help with that."  
His brain helpfully conjured an image of tousled naked Hawkeye with straw in her unkempt hair.  
A cough from Rebecca reminded him he had a very naked and just as beautiful woman in his bed.  
Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, "You were imagining her naked weren't you?"  
"Uh - no."  
"You have drool on your mouth."  
"That's for you, gorgeous," he tried.  
"You know Jean," Rebecca leaned in closer, "It's true what they say about women sharing everything. I'll be sure to get a blow by blow report from Riza. You know how amazing she is with details. I'm especially interested in hearing about the size of his.."  
'Don't you dare mention his penis in my bed."  
"Serves you right for fantasising about Riza naked. I should tell Riza."  
Jean paled, "Don't you dare. That's not funny."  
Rebecca barely suppressed a giggle, "So, honey. Maybe let's keep any mention of shop talk out of bed, huh?"

Later that evening, Rebecca was seated at a table in the corner of a dimly lit restaurant. Mustang was due to arrive shortly and she was carefully nursing a glass of red wine. The General had organised a dinner with his two First Lieutenants. Jean had said Mustang wanted to repay them for their hard work. Rebecca had suggested that they use the opportunity to plant more seeds of jealously in Mustang's mind regarding Jean's intentions for Riza. This was the easy part; Men were easy to manipulate. Riza was going to be a lot harder. Jean had promised he would delay Riza as they were travelling together which would allow Rebecca time to speak with Mustang and get out before the two figured they were being played.  
Mustang finally walked in the door about five minutes before he was due to meet his subordinates. She approved of his choice of attire, a charcoal suit and matching fedora.  
"General!"  
His dark head turned in her direction with a well practiced smile.  
"Good afternoon Lieutenant Catalina."  
"I got stood up," she lied with her best sigh.  
"Would you like join us?" He indicated the table in the other corner of the room.  
"I've already had my dinner, General, but a bit of company while I finish my glass would be nice."  
She stood up and followed him over to his table.  
Feigning ignorance, she asked, "Who's we?"  
"I've invited Lieutenants Hawkeye and Havoc for dinner, mixing both business and pleasure."  
She froze for a moment in the process of sitting, "Jean will be here?"  
Roy nodded, his forehead furrowed. "Is there something thing wrong?"  
She sighed again and finally sat down. "No, sir."  
She could tell she was making him uncomfortable as he fidgeted in his chair.  
"Permission to speak freely?" she asked.  
"Sure, go ahead."  
"I know this isn't entirely appropriate of me to ask, but do you think that perhaps Jean and Riza have been behaving strangely? I mean you know both of them longer than I do."  
"Why would you ask such a thing?"  
"I think they may be seeing one another."  
"That's preposterous, Havoc is not Riza's type."  
Rebecca tried not to smile when she heard the slip to Riza's given name.  
"More importantly," Mustang continued, "she would never go after another girl's man."  
"Jean is free to see who he wishes, General. We are no longer together."  
She could almost see the cogs turn in his head and the doubt in the face of his conviction.  
"I am sorry to hear that."  
Sensing the man's sincerity, Rebecca felt a little guilty. She had no time to dwell on it as she caught a glimpse of Havoc outside the window. Shit, he's early! Dammit Jean.  
"Are you absolutely sure that you are alright, Catalina?" Rebecca's heart sped as he began to look over his shoulder in the direction of the window, "What are you looking at?"  
Not knowing what else to do, she leaned in and kissed him. He froze beneath her lips and she took a brief glance over his shoulder once she found the courage to open her eyes. She almost sighed with relief, Riza was nowhere to be seen and she pulled away, a little apprehensive at what his reaction would be. Mustang was speechless and she suspected a little red in the cheeks. She couldn't quite say whether it was anger or embarrassment. Perhaps both?  
"What was that?"  
"That was a thank you. Maybe you're not as much of a cold bastard as you like to pretend?"  
"That was inappropriate," he said quietly. "I don't know what you are playing at. If you're looking to use me as a pawn to make Havoc jealous, then I'd prefer you didn't."  
"Don't worry, General, your virtue is safe with me. I have no intention of jumping on you."  
He glared at her. She put on her hat and hoped that Jean had the good sense to distract Riza while she made her escape. She could resist a last good natured barb, "You know for a man with such a reputation as yours, you're surprisingly proper."

Riza froze as she looked at the kissing couple. It felt like the world stopped at that moment. She would recognise that back anywhere, the back she had chosen to protect for so many years. Roy was sitting with his back to the window as usual at his favourite table with a woman. It was too dark to see who the woman was, but Riza was sure was prettier than her. He always had exquisite taste in women, food and liquor. She felt like she had been hit in the gut. He must really like this woman because she never saw him engage in any sort of displays of affection in public. She had never been jealous of his dates before, because she realised she had never regarded them as a threat. She pulled her eyes away from the window.  
Oh god, I can't go in.  
She knew she was about to cry, tears pricking at her eyes. She couldn't let him see her cry.  
Oh god. She was almost surprised at the vehemence of her emotions.  
'I'm not feeling very well, Jean. Can you please make my excuses to the General?"  
She started to walk briskly in the direction of her car.  
"Sure. Do you want me to drive you home?"  
"There's no need," she called over her shoulder.  
She walked at a brisk pace until she rounded the corner and took one glance back to make sure she was not being followed and ran to her car. She scrambled into her car, fumbling with her keys as her fingers shook.  
Is that what he was trying to tell me yesterday?  
She felt so foolish to think that he had wanted to kiss her like she had wanted to kiss him. And she had wanted it so badly.  
As if he'd want someone like me when he could have any woman he wants.  
She took several deep breaths to calm herself and wiped at the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eye.

Jean watched Hawkeye walk away. He clenched his fists, he'd never wanted to slug his superior more. He had almost run into the restaurant and would have had he not noticed Hawkeye's crushed expression. No matter how quickly she schooled it, he could see there was no mistaking that look. Rebecca was right; Hawkeye was in love with that bastard. How dare he make a play for Rebecca especially when clearly was in love with someone else. Making up his mind, he decided he was going to hit him after all. At that moment, Rebecca exited the restaurant.  
She looked around, "Where's Riza?"  
"Where do you think? She left after she saw that little display in there."  
"Do you think she recognised me?"  
"No, I don't think so." He fixed her with a beady stare. She didn't seem too unhappy about the attention the bastard had been lavishing on her. "What the hell went on in there?"  
She looked at her watch, "Shit! I've got to go."  
"No - I need to talk to you about this."  
She kissed him on the cheek, "Talk to you tonight, honey! Promise I'll tell you about it." She put her hand on his cheek, "And Jean there's no need to be jealous. You know I love you."  
Jean knew he was wearing his soppiest smile as she walked away. He also knew that Rebecca had him right where she wanted, under her thumb.  
Shoving down all of his emotions, Jean walked into the restaurant.  
Mustang looked up, "You're late."  
Sorry Boss."  
Mustang looked around, "Where's Hawkeye?"  
"She said she was unwell and asked me to make her excuses," Havoc replied.  
Mustang frowned, "That's not like her. She must be very ill."  
"It hit her all of a sudden," Jean spat.  
Mustang gave him an appraising look and Jean decided he better calm down if he didn't want to jeopardise his career tonight. It was going to be a long night.

 **To be continued…**

 _Next time: And they thought the tension was bad before..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything…**

Quite a bit of Havolina in this one with the Royai.

 **Part Four: Losing Control**

Rebecca felt a bit of bitch considering Riza got so upset. It would all be worth it once those two idiots got their shit together. She sat in a nice comfy armchair with a much needed glass of red wine when she heard a loud pounding at the door. She jumped up from her seat and reached for the gun she always kept in the drawer in the chest in her living room.

"Open the door, Rebecca."

Recognising Jean's voice, she sighed in relief and put the gun on the table. She pressed down the door handle, "Jeez Jean, could you try not to break down my door."

She smiled a little at Jean's hand in mid air and he slowly lowered it. "What the fuck happened, Rebecca?"

"Just come in, I don't want all my neighbours knowing my business." He walked in the door and slammed it behind him.

"Hey!"

Jean wasn't even listening to her. "You try and help a guy and he pays you back by trying to steal your girl," he said. "Bastard!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, the idiot was jealous. "I thought I told you already you've nothing to worry about."

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust."

'Oh Jean." She bit her lip. She was hoping she would be able to avoid this conversation. "I was the one that kissed him." She lowered her gaze to the floor. "He sat there like a statue and then stared at me like I had lost my mind."

"You what?"

She took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "It was the only way I could think of to ensure that they didn't see each other or us. They're smart, they could figure out what we are up to. And besides, we managed the impossible and made Riza jealous."

Jean balled his fists, "I can't believe you would do that!"

"Jean!" He turned his back to her and she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Baby, you're the only man I'm interested in." She kissed his neck and nestled her face into his shoulder. ' Honestly, I didn't know what else to do."

He turned around to face her but leaned away from her, "And he really just stared at you?"

"Uh huh."

She used his distraction to lean in and trail kisses across his jaw and down his neck. She was expecting some appreciative sighs if not some knee trembling kisses, but Jean wasn't even paying attention to her attempt to seduce him. "What the hell, Jean?"

"What's wrong with him?" he asked. "You're fucking gorgeous!"

Rebecca froze and pulled back from him. "Jean, hold up." She smacked him on the chest. "First you're angry because you thought he made a play for me and now you're angry because he didn't."

Riza stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. Despite her tired and sore eyes, sleep would not come. Hayate had sensed her uneasy mind and had settled down on the bed next to her. She couldn't bring herself to tell him off especially when it gave her a little comfort. She was used to sleeping and waking alone. Just because she was used to it, didn't mean she didn't get lonely sometimes though.  
She was not the woman made of ice that so many of her colleagues believed she was. _What is wrong with me? Why am I freaking out?_

The image of the General and the woman had been scorched into her eyelids. Whether her eyes were closed or open, the image was unavoidable. She couldn't make out the woman's features, but she imagined her to be everything she wasn't – dark, feminine and flirty. Those were the type of the women he usually dated.

But then he was never serious about a woman? He was a serial dater after all.

 _Maybe I'm over reacting?_  
It wasn't like he had been careful not to keep his many conquests secret. She had been surprised how much it hurt. Somehow since the Promised Day, she had started to believe that there was a chance of being with him and since the abolition of the fraternisations laws the idea had crossed her mind more than once even though she squashed it down.  
It was stupid. This a clear example of what a bad idea it would be to entangle herself romantically with her superior officer. Even if Roy could possibly feel the same way, they couldn't go there. Sh e wasn't thinking straight, she was angry. How was she supposed to protect him like this?  
What was he doing right on a date before meeting them anyway?  
She had no right to be angry, she knew that. Still, she was angry and hurt. She sighed and sat up on her bed resting the back of her head against the headboard.  
"What am I going to do. Hayate?"  
The dog responded by moving closer to her and nuzzled his head against her arm.

Roy arrived into the office the following morning with a banging head ache. He really hated hangovers but could never bring himself to care when he was plying himself with alcohol and indulging in self pity. He had gone to visit Madam Christmas at her new establishment after dinner had ended. Dinner had been awkward with Havoc, both men having been uncharacteristically mono syllabic. At first, Roy had tried to engage his subordinate in conversation, but gave up quickly as Catalina's suspicions were playing on loop in his mind. She had known Riza a long time and was her closest friend. If she thought there was a chance that the two were involved or that there was a possibility that this could happen, then maybe he was wrong. Havoc was a good guy, but he was nowhere near good enough for Riza. No man would ever be good enough for Riza as far as he was concerned. His aunt and the girls plied him with alcohol and sympathy. Now he was more than paying for it.  
Roy walked into the office, bleary eyed. He was rarely the first one into the office; Riza had that record, but he was a close second. Today, however, the whole team were there before him.  
"Good morning," Fuery said.  
Roy grunted, "Is it?" He plopped into his chair. "I need coffee."  
When nobody offered to fetch him some coffee, Roy looked up pathetically from the desk.  
Taking pity on him, Fuery stood up, "I'll get it for you, sir."  
"Get him water," Riza looked up from her paper laden desk, "If he's hungover it will do him more good."  
She turned to Roy, "There are pain killers in your top drawer, sir."  
"Thank you, Lieutenant." Roy sat up straight and reached into the drawer. "I hope you are feeling better today."  
Riza returned to her paperwork, "I'm fine, sir."  
"I am glad to hear it."  
The other members of the team exchanged furtive looks amongst themselves. Roy glanced at Riza again and could see the tension in her shoulders. There was something clearly bothering his Lieutenant.  
Maybe, she had a fight with Havoc, he thought hopefully. Fuery coughed and broke the awkward silence. "Anything else you would like, sir?"  
Roy shook his head, "No thank you, Fuery."  
He looked at the pile of papers on his right and sighed. "I guess I better get started if I want to leave some time today."  
He fingered the first page. Taxes.. blah, blah, blah..money. He could feel his eyelids drooping already. He glanced again at Riza over the top of the papers. She scribbled furiously on her own forms. Watching her seemed like a much more interesting way to spend the day that reading about taxes. He reluctantly returned to the monotony of his paperwork.

The door to the office burst open and a woman rushed in bearing an enormous bouquet of flowers. The woman could barely see over the lilies and daisies. Fuery came trailing after her with Roy's glass of water. Roy recognised the woman as one of the secretaries in the front reception, but couldn't remember her name.  
"Lieutenant Hawkeye, these are for you," what's her name said.  
All five heads in the room raised with this announcement. Riza didn't get flowers; she didn't even have a vase. The last time Roy had offered her flowers she had objected with that very reason. He stared at her, his paperwork long forgotten.  
Riza looked just as shocked as he felt, her mouth moved but made no noise.  
"These are gorgeous," the nameless secretary gushed as she pressed them into Riza's hands. "You're one lucky woman."  
"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake?"  
The woman smiled, "Look!" She pointed at the little envelope. "Your name's printed on it."  
She took the bouquet from the secretary and opened the envelope with the message on it. She blushed a little as she read the card and shoved it into her pocket.  
"Pity, you don't own a vase," Roy said with a forced smile.  
"Maybe it's time I bought one?"  
Roy's face fell. Shit!  
'Who are they from, Lieutenant?"  
"With respect sir that's none of your business," she said. "I'll have to be sure to thank him when I see him."

In the mess, Fuery, Falman, Havoc and Breda sat with their heads close together. Their food was neglected in favour of gossiping about the day's events. Fuery shook his head, "It's not right."  
"What are you moaning about now?" Breda mumbled through his mouthful of sandwiches.  
'It's not working. They are barely talking to one another."  
Falman nodded, "I know they often bitch and moan at one another, but I've never seen them this angry at one another."  
Fuery folded his arms on the table and dropped his head on them, "It's like watching your parent's fight; it's just weird."  
Havoc chuckled, "My folks fight all the time."  
"I don't like it." "Jean Havoc!"

Jean started guiltily as Rebecca rushed towards them, her tray in hand. He watched through wide eyes as she approached.

She sat down next to him, "So, you'll buy a fake girlfriend a beautiful bunch of flowers and you wouldn't think of giving me any."

"I want to double my stake on Rebecca shooting Havoc," Jean heard Fuery whisper to Falman. Bastard.

"I know you're not the type to be bought," Jean tried to appease his glowering girl.

"And Riza is?"

"No," he said quickly. Shit. He was making things worse. "I promise I'll buy you flowers later."

She snorted and stood up again, "Don't bother, Jean!"

Jean stared helplessly as he watched her walk away. "I'll never understand women."

 **To be continued**

 _Next time: Jean tries make up with Rebecca. Madam Christmas makes an appearance._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

Rating: Mature for language

Thank you for reading my crazy ramblings and not running away.

* * *

 **Part Five**

Rebecca was still pissed about the flowers. Jean owed her and she intended on taking full advantage of that fact. Why were men so stupid anyway?  
She marched to the shooting range. It was a good way of blowing off some steam, though not quite as good as sex in that regard. People were quick to move out of her way when they noticed the dangerous expression on her face. She might not be as prolific when it came to shooting as say Riza, but she was still a mean shot.  
She arrived in the locker room and spotted her friend, who was taking off her jacket..  
"Riza!" She walked over to her friend, who looked almost as grim as she did.  
"Hi Rebecca," Riza said."I don't get as much of a chance as I'd like to practice these days."  
Rebecca made a scoffing noise, "Like you need to practice."  
A small smile graced her friend's lips. Riza really needed to smile more often.  
"So," she nudged Riza's shoulder with her own, "What was this I heard about flowers? You're the talk of headquarters."  
Riza's blushed a little, "Don't people have anything better to do than gossip?"  
"So, have you got a secret beau or did Mustang finally pull that stick out of his ass?"  
"Rebecca!"  
"Ok, can't blame a girl for being curious."  
Riza rolled her eyes, "You're always curious."  
"Well, are you going to spill?"  
"The card wasn't signed and I didn't recognise it," Riza snapped.  
"Maybe the florist signed it? It could still be Mustang." Rebecca took off her jacket.  
"It definitely wasn't the General." Riza's laugh sounded hollow. "I could tell by his face. I don't think he believes I should have a life outside the office."  
Mustang must have outdone himself.  
"You don't have a life outside the office," Rebecca pointed out with a sly grin. Then she leaned in and whispered, "If you're determined to ignore what everyone else knows is a burning desire fuck Roy Mustang senseless, then you need to live a little – date a few guys. I'm not suggesting you get married, just have a little fun."  
Riza just ignored her and shoulldered her gun and headed for the door into the shooting range, "Come on. I didn't come here to gossip, I came here to shoot."  
"Hey, wait up!" Rebecca sighed and hung her jacket in her locker before following Riza.  
She opened the double doors and had to sprint to catch up to the blond woman, "You know I'm right, Riza. Most importantly, it could make you know who jealous."  
"Can you give it a rest?"  
"No," Rebecca said. "You're my friend and I want you to be happy, but I'll settle for cheerful for now."  
She could the little smile on Riza's face.  
"So, have you any plans for tonight?"  
"I actually have a date with Black Hayate. Dinner and a nice romantic walk."  
"Great," Rebecca rubbed her hands together. "You and I are going to have dinner. It's Friday night, we can have some wine and ice cream."  
Riza bit her lip, "I'll agree on two conditions - Jean gets to come to distract you from my love life and I get to make dinner, because frankly I don't trust you not to poison me."

* * *

For the second evening in a row, Roy ended up drowning his sorrows in his mother's establishment. He sat, both elbows on the bar and a scowl on his face. He starred into the glass of amber liquid and bemoaned his ability to bed almost any woman he desired except for the woman he truly wanted. He sighed dramatically before gulping down the remainder of the glass. He slammed the glass down in front of him and looked up only to see Chris Mustang tutting her disapproval.  
"I'll have a double."  
"Roy boy, you're scaring away our actual customers with that long face of yours."  
He pouted like a child. Why did this woman make him feel like a child again.  
"I am a customer." He reached into his pocket, pulled out some bills and held them out for her to take. "I'm paying you aren't I?"  
"Put your money away, boy." She swatted his hand. "Don't think I can't see those freebies some of the girls are chucking your way half the time."  
Roy shrugged, "I'm irresistible, can't help that."  
"No boy, you're pathetic."  
He thought for a moment she was going to smack him across the head, but she turned her back and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the shelf and beckoned to him. "Come in back, looks like you need someone to talk to."  
Roy rolled his eyes, but got off his bar stool anyway and followed her behind her bar. There was a curtain dividing the bar and the storage area. The storage area in turn led to the private quarters. He pushed the curtain aside for her before following behind. They walked through the room before veering off to the right. She opened the door to her private quarters that was fully carpeted and decorated with silks and ornaments from around the world that she had gathered during her travels in her youth before taking in Roy. She had exquisite and expensive tastes, some of which she had passed onto him.  
She walked over to the glass cabinet where she kept her glasses.  
'Sit down," she ordered as she poured two tumblers.  
Roy obeyed and dropped into one of the armchairs. Today really had been a shitty day. Riza was cool with him all day and then the arrival of the flowers had soured his own mood.  
Chris interrupted his musings by shoving the glass into his hands, "Well. What did you do this time, Roy-boy?"  
"What makes you think I did anything?"  
'Don't be obtuse," she said with an eye roll.  
"I didn't do anything," he insisted. "I'm just concerned about some of the goings on in my team."  
"Would this have anything to do with that pretty Lieutenant of yours?"  
He looked up despite himself and cursed himself at the woman's smirk. Shit!  
"No," he tried.  
"Don't bullshit a bullshitter." Her smirk faded, "She's a beautiful woman and she's the only one who would put up with you."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Roy said stiffly. "The Lieutenant and I are colleagues and friends."  
Chris sighed and sank into the chair opposite. "Roy you might be good at telling tall tales, but you wear your heart on your sleeve. It's obvious to everyone but the pair of you."  
Knowing he was losing the battle, he drained his glass. He was going to regret this in the morning but right now he couldn't bring himself to care too much.  
He kept his gaze on the floor but he could feel her eyes boring into his head, "You should tell her how you feel, Roy boy. Moping about like this doesn't suit you."  
There was silence for a few moments before he finally spoke. "I can't."  
"Why not? The fraternisation laws no longer stand in your way."  
"We have too much work to do."  
"Excuses! You're a coward and that's not like you."  
"That's harsh," he said.  
"I've never shied away from the truth and neither do you except when it comes to her."  
"You don't understand.".  
"Try me!"  
"I think that she's involved with someone else," he said quietly. "And I want her to be happy and I think he can do that."  
"Has she said this to you?"  
"No- not exactly."  
"So, she's not engaged or pregnant is she?"  
Roy shuddered at the thought, "No, not that I know of." Although, she did seem to be acting strangely the previous day. He tried to quash the thought.  
"Well, then you owe her the truth of being honest about your feelings," Chris continued. She reached for the bottle and poured them both another glass. "She may just be whiling away the time waiting for you to come to your senses."  
Roy shook his head, "She's not the serial dater type. If she's involved with someone then it's serious."

* * *

A few hours later and several more glasses later, Roy stood across the road from Riza's apartment. He had walked here from the bar even though his own place was the other side of town. The walk had sobered him enough that he realised that this was a really stupid idea. He couldn't turn up at her door and confess his feelings for her.  
 _Idiot, I'm an idiot._  
He could tell which apartment was hers. He knew she was up, because the light was on. It wasn't the first time he had turned up outside her apartment like this. After the events of the Promised Day, he often had nightmares and they sometimes drove him to end up here to make sure she was okay.  
 _What am I doing?_ He ran his fingers through his hair.  
He pulled his coat tighter around himself; it was a cold evening. He took one last longing look at the apartment before heading home. A slam of a door caught his attention and he looked over his shoulder to see Havoc emerging from the building puffing on a cigarette. Roy stopped in his tracks and whirled around. His movements seemed slow and clumsy like the world was moving at a normal pace, but he himself was apart from it. Havoc was whistling and opened the door of an unfamiliar car. Roy had known this was a possibility, had even feared the revelation of it, but seeing the proof right in front of his eyes was another thing. The sound of the engine of the car starting reached his ears, but he couldn't move. The car and Havoc pulled out of the driveway and Roy could only watch them disappear.

* * *

 **To be continued**

Dun, dun, dun  
We are finally nearing the end folks, I'm happy to say. Two more chapters probably.

 **Next time: More Havolina, the fall out of this chapter and Team Mustang will appear once more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicated to all who have read this. It's a bit longer than the others.** :)

 **Disclaimer: Don't, won't ever but want to own Fma and the wonderful characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Roy was almost sober by the time his apartment was in sight. The only good thing he could think of was that at least it wasn't raining. Small mercies, very small mercies.  
Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!  
In retrospect, he knew that it was a good job that he didn't get a chance to confront Havoc, because in the heat of the moment he didn't know what he would have done. His hand was still aching after he smashed his fist into the wall, an extremely useless and pointless exercise. He fumbled with his keys in the outer door to the apartment complex and entered the reception area passing by the snoozing, elderly man at the desk. He took the stairs, two at a time, and went up to the second floor. His apartment was one first one from the stairs and he sighed in relief as he reached it. He shoved the key in the lock and turned it. Shutting the door behind him, Roy took off his coat and hung it on the back of a chair; that was when he noticed the blood stain on the sleeve of his shirt from his encounter with the stone wall.  
"Damn it!"  
He took a closer look at his hand, which was all cut up and starting to look a little purple in places. He hoped it wouldn't swell up, but he knew he should clean it up in case of infection.  
He headed for the bathroom, where he kept his first aid kit. He turned on the tap and ran water over his hand. He winced a little, his cuts stinging. Still, it was a distraction from all the emotions in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't lie to himself anymore; he was in love with her. He probably had been for a while.  
He reached for some disinfectant and cotton wool before dabbing it on his cuts.  
Riza had brief relationships in the past, but Roy had never feared her settling down, not when he was the most important man in her life. He knew it was vain and selfish, but it was a fact, a constant since they had fought together in Ishval. He needed her by his side, he never would have managed to cope without her especially since the death of Hughes.  
If Hughes was here now, he would be telling him how much of an idiot he was, not that he needed reminding. He couldn't blame Havoc since he had asked him if he was interested in Riza and he had lied. Besides, Havoc was the better man, he knew. And if he made Riza happy, then he thought he could live with it even if it hurt. What he couldn't live without was losing her. Was he was sensing a change in their relationship? She was cooler with him, like she was trying to create a distance. It had happened ever since the almost kiss that the damn dog had interrupted. He decided that maybe it was time for another drink. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

* * *

Riza sat at the table, a mug of scalding hot coffee in her hand. Her gaze turned to her friend lying on the sofa, her mouth open a fraction, her right arm draped on the floor. Riza smiled as Rebecca started to stir. Her friend had fallen asleep the night before after a few glasses of wine too many and Jean had left the apartment after. It was nice to have company other than Hayate for once and Riza got the feeling that had Jean not been present that her friend would have been bending her ear about her non relationship with her superior officer again.  
"Good morning."  
"It's not a good morning," Rebecca sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "I'm dying – my head."  
Riza tried to suppress a chuckle. "There's a glass of water on the coffee table beside you and some aspirin."  
"You're a life saver, Riza." Rebecca put the aspirin into her mouth and downed the glass of water in one.  
"I know. You're lucky to have me."  
Rebecca ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. "I'm never drinking again, Riza."  
"Sure, until next time."  
Rebecca stuck out her tongue, "Thank you for all your belief in me or do you save all that for Mustang?"  
Riza tensed at the mention of Roy's name, she really didn't want to talk about him right now.  
"I just know you a little too well," she deadpanned, hoping that friend would drop it.  
Rebecca pursed her lips, "It's not funny that you drank as much as me and you don't seem to be affected at all. I changed my mind, I hate you."  
Riza laughed, "In that case, you can't have any coffee."  
"I know you're not that cruel." Rebecca stood up gingerly and stretched her arms. "Ugh, your sofa is a torture device."  
"We tried to wake you when Jean was leaving, but you are a deep sleeper."  
Rebecca glared at her, "You should have tried harder." She joined Riza at the table. "Just pour me some coffee and make me human again."  
Riza poured her a coffee and passed it across the table. Rebecca took the mug and dropped in a sugar cube before adding some milk.  
She took a sup from the mug. "Ah, that's better." She looked up at Riza, a devilish smirk on her face, "Now that it's us just girls, are you finally going to admit to me that you're in love with Mustang?"  
Riza rolled her eyes, not wanting to give Rebecca the satisfaction of an answer.  
Rebecca shook her head disbelievingly, "This guy has you running around in circles after him for years and now that you both are finally able to do something about the attraction that the whole of HQ if not Amestris knows about, you're both too scared to take a leap."  
"I shouldn't have given you that coffee. I liked you better when you were too incoherent to form proper sentences."  
"Don't be so mean. That man is obviously in love with you, and you with him. The sexual tension is driving the whole office crazy."  
"There is no sexual tension, Rebecca," Riza said, trying to keep her voice even. "Roy is not interested in me. We're friends and colleagues."  
"Pull the other one, Riza. You've been a cranky bitch for the last few days and the boys told me all about how Mustang didn't much like the idea of someone sending you flowers."  
Sometimes, Riza really hated her friend. She opened her mouth to speak before she realised, she didn't know what to say.  
"Well?" Rebecca pressed.  
"Rebecca, it's complicated."  
"It doesn't have to be." She slammed her hand on the table. "Just screw him!"  
"Rebecca, do you have to be so vulgar?"  
"I'm sure you hear much worse in the office." She waved her hand. 'Are you telling me all those times on missions that you were never tempted to jump him?"  
The spots of red on Riza's cheeks betrayed her.  
"And did you ever break protocol?"  
"None of your business."  
"So you did."  
"I never said that."  
Hayate rubbed against Rebecca's leg, and she bent down and picked him up, "So boy, do you think your Mommy is silly. Yes you do."  
The little dog responded with a bark.  
Rebecca looked at Riza, "See, Hayate wants you to seduce Mustang too."  
"You're impossible. Now please stop manhandling my dog."  
Riza stood up and took her mug to the sink.  
"See Hayate, she's no fun," Rebecca said from behind her.  
Riza ran the water and rinsed the mug. "Please, let it go before I shoot you. For the last time, Roy is not interested in me even if I did have a romantic interest in him."  
"What makes you say that? Are you blind, woman?"  
"Did you ever think that perhaps he is happy being a bachelor?"  
"If he wants to reach the top, he's going to need a wife," Rebecca pointed out.  
Riza sat down at the table again. "So, you're suggesting that I engage in a relationship with him because he needs a wife?"  
'Don't be absurd, I'm just making a point."  
"Well, I'm not wasting any more of my afternoon talking about a non- existent relationship," Riza said. "Now, what do you want for breakfast?"  
Rebecca ignored her question of course. "Why is it that you can never be honest with me? I tell you every little detail of my life."  
Riza felt her sense of irritation rise, "I don't ask you for that. You just tell me whether I want to hear you or not."  
She regretted the angry words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She knew she was being cruel and that Rebecca was trying to help in her own overbearing way.  
"That's not fair, Riza. I'm your friend, I wish you would confide in me."  
"I know what you're doing." Riza's voice started to rise.  
Rebecca shrugged, "So what if I'm trying to manipulate you, it doesn't make it any less true."  
Riza crossed her arms, "Look Becca, the General might be interested in someone, but it's certainly not me."  
Rebecca arched a brow, "Are you talking about that woman that Jean saw him with too?"  
Riza mouth dropped open before she schooled her features once more, "What exactly did Jean tell you?"  
"Nothing," Rebecca said quickly, "Though I have it on good authority that he didn't kiss her back and merely stared at her like a goldfish."  
Riza narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"  
"He wasn't interested and he might have bruised her ego a little."  
"What? Do you know her?"  
"You could say that, although sometimes I think that I don't know her well as I think, because she tends to do really stupid things."  
"Are you still drunk?" Riza asked.  
"Now, that you say that, I think I am." Rebecca got to her feet. "I think I better leave breakfast and make sure Jean got home in one piece last night."  
"Rebecca! What are you not telling me?"  
"Nothing!"  
Rebecca was trying hard not to smile and before Riza could say a word, she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door.  
Riza looked at Black Hayate, "What is she up to boy?"

* * *

Jean stretched, a small smile on his face at the memory of a sleeping Rebecca the night before. He knew from experience there was no waking his girlfriend when she was asleep. He picked up his clothes from where he dropped them the night before and dumped them in a heap on his undressed bed. Rebecca used to yell at him for his slobbishness.  
He smiled again picturing the taut mouth and the glaring eyes. God, he was a goner. He had been burned a lot before when it came to relationships; he fell hard and fast before inevitably getting his heart broken. Still, Rebecca was different. He was starting to realise that a lot of those relationships were more about being in love than actually being in love with the girl. He better get to his morning work out if he wanted to keep this girl.  
The doorbell rang and Jean sighed. He didn't bother putting on his shirt and he ran to the door and opened it. Rebecca was standing there, her mouth gaped a little at his appearance.  
"Hi Becca!"  
Her tongue darted out and licked her lips.  
He puffed out his chest, "Like what you see, huh?"  
She pushed him in the door and stepped backwards until he felt his back hit the wall. She pressed hard against him and put her hands on either side of the wall. This time Jean licked his lips, his eyes going from her lidded eyes to her oh so kissable lips. She leaned in and kissed him fiercely and he responded in kind. He figured he might be doing a different kind of exercise this morning instead.  
She pulled away suddenly, "Jean, you know you mean a lot to me, right?"  
He nodded and kissed her hair.  
She smiled up at him. "I guess I got a little carried away." She moved away from him and slammed the door shut behind her.  
Jean just starred at her. She was gorgeous, but the woman boggled his mind and could bounce from topic to topic in seconds.  
She took his hand and started to caress his palm with her thumb. "Now where was I? Ah yes, I always said I wanted to find a handsome, rich man and retire from this damn job. You're not rich or powerful like the ideal man I always imagined, but I'm still with you. You know what that means?"  
"Becca, you're losing me."  
"You're important to me and I don't want to lose you even if you're not the man I'd imagined I'd end up with."  
He smiled, "Rebecca Catalina, I love you even if you're damn strange and infuriating."  
Her mouth opened slightly before forming a smile, "I love you too."  
Jean grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, "Say that again!"  
"Only if you say it first," she said a little breathlessly. "But you might leave out the part about strange and infuriating, it dampens it a little."  
"Does this mean that I can stop pretending to Mustang that we've broken up?"  
"Shouldn't you be saying that you can finally stop pretending to be attracted to Riza?"  
"That too," he said with a smirk.  
"Yes – I think the game is up." Rebecca chewed at her lip. "Riza's suspicious, I think we would be idiots to try anymore mind games for a while at least." She shrugged her shoulders, "Who knows they might figure things out on their own in the meantime?"  
"That's an optimistic way of looking at it," Jean replied. "Me – I vote for knocking their heads together."  
"Well, honey, I vote for staying alive."

* * *

Roy had spent most of the weekend brooding over Riza and drinking. By Monday morning, he was perfectly fine with the developments or so he told himself. He arrived in the office for 7am, which was earlier than his usual start, but he hadn't slept very well and didn't see the point in mooning about his apartment. Riza arrived shortly after him. He had planned what he was going to say, but by the time he had worked up the courage, Havoc had arrived. Roy didn't get much work done after that as he spent much of the time watching Riza and Havoc. They were discreet for sure, not that he would have expected anything less from his second in command. On the other hand, Havoc had never been circumspect in his liaisons, so his behaviour was a surprise. However, Roy could tell that Havoc was in a really good mood.  
"Could you please stop that whistling, Havoc? You can't hold a tune. Some of us are trying to work here."  
"Work?" Riza shook her head, "You have only through about five forms in the last two hours."  
What was worse than the whistling was the small fond smiles Riza was trying to hide.  
"That's because I can't concentrate."  
Breda took a bunch of papers from his in-tray. "Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you should be taking it out on someone else."  
All four starred at Breda in horror.  
Breda caught himself and added sheepishly, "Sir."  
Roy's hands were balled under his desk and he clenched his jaw. "Apologise to the First Lieutenant, Breda."  
"What?" Breda scratched his head, "Uh sorry Hawkeye."  
Riza shrugged, "No offence taken, Breda. I've heard much worse."  
"Uh, I think it's time for lunch," Falman said.  
"Shouldn't we wait for Fuery?" Breda asked.  
"I'm sure he can find the canteen on his own," Riza pointed out.  
Breda and Falman left the office and Havoc stopped at the door when his superior officers didn't follow.  
"Are you coming?" Havoc asked.  
"No, I need to speak with the Colonel in private."  
As Havoc left the office, a little smirk on his face, Riza approached Roy's desk.  
Shit! Now that the moment had come, he didn't want to hear it.  
"I know what you're going to say and well it's none of my business." He tried to keep his features neutral.  
"I have no idea what you mean, sir." She lowered her voice and continued, " Roy, have I done something to offend you?"  
The use of his first name caught him by surprise.  
"No, not at all," he assured her. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."  
"Good, it's just things… have been strange these last few days."  
It was now or never.  
"Please don't ask me how I found out, but I know about you and Havoc." He paused and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Riza, I hope it works out for you both. Havoc is a good man and I want you to be happy. But if he hurts you, I will burn him alive."  
"What are you on about, sir?"  
"You and Jean."  
"Roy! You're being ridiculous. I'm not in a relationship with Jean. Where did you get such a foolish notion?"  
Roy just starred at her. Could be true? Surely, Riza wouldn't lie to him about this.  
"I'm serious, Roy. Jean's like a brother to me."  
"Friday night…he came out of your apartment and it was late."  
'Yes – he was at my apartment with Rebecca."  
"Oh! So you're not involved with Havoc?"  
"Me and Jean!" Riza started to giggle and it was sound unlike anything Roy had heard from since they were children. "Besides you know he's with Rebecca."  
"But they broke up," Roy pointed out.  
It was her turn to frown this time. "No they didn't. Where did you get that idea?"  
"Havoc said…" Roy pinched his nose. "Catalina.."  
It was all starting to make sense now why Catalina kissed him and why Havoc was acting all weird, Gruman was strangely smug and Armstrong gazed at him with misty eyes.  
He clenched his fists, "I think we've been played."  
"That thought might have crossed my mind," Riza added drily.  
"I'm going to incinerate them!"  
"Not before I shoot them."  
At that moment, Fuery entered the office. Roy and Riza's heads snapped in the direction of the younger officer.  
The General's eyes narrowed, "Fuery, what the hell is going on?"  
"Do let us in the secret," Riza's voice was as cold as ice, her hand fingered the gun on her holster at her waist.  
"I warned them that it wasn't a very good idea."  
"Who knew about this?" A vein was popping in Roy's forehead as he advanced on Fuery.  
Fuery took a few steps back and sighed in relief when Riza intervened. "Let me!"  
Roy suddenly stopped. The relief was only momentary until Fuery realised Riza was standing in front of him. "So, Warrant Officer, tell me were the whole team involved or was it just Rebecca and Jean?"  
A shaking Fuery nodded, "But it was their idea and we made a few wagers on the outcome."  
Roy paced in front of his desk, "The interfering bastards. Have they no respect for their superiors. I could have them court-martialled!"  
"Calm down, sir. Let's find out the full extent of this idiocy before we act." She turned her attention back to the terrified warrant officer, "Is there anything else we should know, Fuery?"  
"Um, well no!"  
Fuery's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Roy's hand reached inside his jacket. "Shit!"  
The click of Riza's gun as she drew it was the last straw and Fuery ran screaming from the office, "Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die!"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 _Next time: Will Roy and Riza finally admit their feelings or will there be bloodshed in headquarters._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Hey you all know I own nothing.**

As usual special mention goes to stupidsexymustang for the inspiration for this story.

Dedicated to all the wonderful people reading, favouriting or commenting especially to No.1DigiBakuFan.

I hope this is a satisfactory ending.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Lunch time in the canteen reminded Breda of the jungle. Only the strong survived the race for the best food. A young officer fresh from the academy walked straight into Havoc. The kid was about to make light of his rudeness until he noticed both Havoc's rank and size. Breda snorted, the young officer was almost ready to piss himself.  
The lovely aroma of freshly made food reminded him how hungry he was and he made a beeline for the quiche. Breda was practically salivating by the time he got to the cashier. Havoc and Falman were right behind him, little Fuery yet to make his appearance.  
"Kid better hurry if he doesn't want the locusts to devour all the food."  
"Yoo hoo Jean!" Catalina called from across the canteen, her arms waving furiously.  
Breda rolled his eyes, but he and Falman followed Havoc nonetheless.  
"Hey babe," Havoc sat down next to her and Falman and Breda sat opposite her.  
Catalina leaned her head on her hand, "So, how are the love birds doing?"  
"I think it's time to quit," Breda admitted. "Those two will never get together. I've already lost enough money."  
"I don't know." Havoc smirked. "Mustang was quite restless this morning and well we left them both alone in the office."  
Breda let out a scoffing sound, "He's uptight because he's horny."  
Falman almost choked on his bread and Breda clapped the man on the back.  
Havoc's eyes twinkled and he looked lost in thought for a moment.  
"Oh man!" Havoc shook his head and chuckled, "I still can't believe you said that to him."  
Rebecca looked up, her eyes wide, 'Said what?"  
"He said.." Havoc trailed off "He said to the General that it wasn't our fault that he wasn't getting any."  
The sound of a gunshot rang out from close by and a familiar sounding shriek caused the four to look at one another in alarm.  
"Was that Fuery?" Falman asked.  
Fuery came pelting into the canteen followed by an irate looking Mustang and fierce looking Hawkeye, one step behind as usual.  
Mustang's keen eyes spotted them in the far corner and made his way towards them, "Ah there the rest of you are!"  
Hawkeye stepped forward and put her hand on Fuery's shoulder.  
Mustang reached their table and gave them a withering glare. "All of you, my office, right now!"  
The lunch lady had stopped midway in serving some vegetables. Almost everyone was staring at the unfolding drama. The four struggled to their feet not wanting to further incur Mustang's wrath.  
Breda heard one of the men at the table next to them as they passed. "Man, I wouldn't want the Flame Alchemist pissed at me."  
"Yep – it might get a little hot," said his companion with a chuckle.  
Asshole, Breda thought.  
But he wasn't the only one who seemed amused. There were a few nervous titters around the room. All eyes were on the subdued group as they left the canteen. Mustang took point with Hawkeye bringing up the rear. Breda could feel her glare on the back of the head..  
"Uh," Falman whispered, "Is it just me or does Fuery look a little singed?"  
Breda's eyes turned to the quivering Fuery, whose hair looked a little blacker at the top now that he looked carefully.  
"I don't think so," he lied or rather he hoped.  
"Crap, oh crap." Catalina slapped her head.  
"It's Hawkeye and the Boss, they won't really kill us." Havoc's voice was shaking a little despite his words. "It'll be fine."  
"Yes, Jean," Catalina grabbed Havoc's arm tightly. "We are about to die at the hands of my best friend and her stick up the ass boyfriend. Of course everything's fine."  
Breda shook his head, "Havoc, you might be more convincing if you didn't look as if you were about to piss your pants."  
"How did they figure it out?' Falman asked.  
"Shit," Catalina said, "I might have spilled to Riza that she shouldn't worry about the kiss she saw in the restaurant and well she seemed a little suspicious."  
"Well, thanks a lot Catalina," Breda said.  
She gave him a wounded look and crossed her arms, "Well you were happy when you thought you could make some money."  
A rather pretty looking second Lieutenant headed towards them and saluted when she noticed Mustang. "General Mustang, sir."  
The officer's beaming smile fell when she noticed the thunderous expression on the General's face.  
Breda bit back a smile until he remembered he was one of the sources of that ire. Shit.  
The group got some strange looks from the other officers walking through the corridors, people jumping out of the path of the alchemist on a rampage  
Breda looked back over his shoulder where a glum looking Fuery was still being herded by Hawkeye.  
"Don't you think about running again," Hawkeye warned and brandished her gun. "You too, Breda."

* * *

Several minutes later, the conspirators were gathered in the office with too extremely angry superior officers. Mustang had replaced his gloves in his pocket, but Hawkeye still had her gun drawn. They were standing close together, united in their ire.  
"Fuery, what happened your hair?" Falman whispered.  
Fuery shrugged and ran his fingers through the air, "It's just dirt. I knocked over a plant when I was running trying to buy some time."  
"Told you the General didn't set him on fire," Breda interjected.  
A withering look from the General silenced Breda, "That can still be arranged."  
He patted his pocket.  
"You're both idiots!" Jean sighed deeply. "Look at you two – too busy being pissed at us! You're ignoring what this whole debacle means. You two have it bad for one another and neither of you are doing anything about it."  
Both Riza and Mustang blushed a little at his outburst. She holstered her gun and Roy coughed. Rebecca had her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.  
Roy moved a little to right, trying to regain his dignity.  
He pointed his finger, "This is not about us, it's about you five trying to manipulate us."  
Hawkeye nodded, "You have no right to interfere with our private lives."  
Jean snorted, "We learned from the best, sir!"  
Even Hawkeye bit back a smile at that quip, but the General was unimpressed.  
"What have I done to deserve this disrespect from my subordinates?"  
"Not to bust your ego," Rebecca added, "but I'm not on your team, Mustang. You might be my superior, but I don't report to you or Riza."  
Yeah – that's my girl. Jean smiled fondly.  
"So, we want the whole story. Who's brainchild was this?" Riza's eyes went from Jean to Rebecca.  
As usual, she had them pegged.  
"This was Havoc and Rebecca's idea," Falman wailed. "We just got caught up in it. I swear!"  
Jean knew that it was technically true, but still… Traitor.  
"Thank you for your honesty, Falman," Mustang said. "However, you will all still be punished."  
Havoc gulped. Shit – I'm in for it.  
"For now, you're all dismissed and I'll see you all here first thing tomorrow morning. I don't want to see any of you till then. Sheeska is looking for some helping with organising the library and you four can go and help."  
The four men sighed. Jean scowled at Rebecca'a relief.  
"Not so fast, Catalina, I will be discussing your punishment with your superior."  
Jean and Rebecca lingered by the doorway, careful to remain out of sight.  
"Uh, Lieutenant, it's kind of embarrassing to think that they think we can't sort our own love lives."  
"Yes, sir."  
Rebecca rolled her eyes. 'Seriously?"  
"Well I guess we better get back to work then."  
"Yes, sir, you still have all that paperwork you were procrastinating over this morning."  
Rebecca made a sudden move to walk back into the office, but Jean caught her arm, "Not a good idea. We have to let them work it out themselves."  
She jerked away from him, "But we did such a good job."  
"I know." He patted her arm. "I can walk you to the range. It's on the way to the library."  
Before they could leave, Fuhrer Gruman rounded the corner, "Hello Catalina, Havoc. What was this I heard about General Mustang and my granddaughter on a rampage through headquarters?"  
"You would have enjoyed it, sir," Rebecca said.  
"Would I indeed?" The Fuhrer raised an eyebrow. "In that case, I should very much like to hear about it."

The following morning stated just like any other and like the previous evening ended with Roy and Riza still dancing around the obvious. Roy was almost glad for the interruption in the uncharacteristically quiet office was permeated by a knock on his office door.  
First Lieutenant Maria Ross walked in and saluted, "General Mustang, the Fuhrer wants to see you in his office."  
Roy nodded, "Now?"  
Ross stood straighter, "Yes, sir, right away."  
"Of course." Roy stood up grateful for an excuse to leave the office.  
"One moment, sir, he also asked that you hand over your gloves before coming in to see him."  
"Don't be ridiculous. Why would he want me to leave my gloves behind?"  
"I'm sorry, sir, I am only following orders."  
Realising that the woman was only the messenger, he reached into his jacket and removed the two pairs he had stored there and put them into his drawer and locked it.  
"Is that acceptable?" he asked.  
"Of course, General."  
As he walked through the office, he noticed Riza was missing. He wondered where she had disappeared to. Probably to find him some more boring paperwork, he surmised.  
"The Fuhrer has asked that you wait in his office for him and he will be with you shortly."

* * *

Meanwhile, Riza had her own unexpected request to visit the Fuhrer.  
"Is this strictly necessary, Major?" Riza asked.  
"The Fuhrer has asked that you hand over all firearms before entering his office." Armstrong held out a box for her to place her weapons.  
Riza sighed and handed over her five guns, a pocket knife and a small dagger.  
"Must you really carry so many weapons on your person?" Armstrong shook his head. "This is military headquarters in a time of peace after all."  
"I carry even more when I am on active field duty, Major. You never know when you might need them."  
"Still, it does seem a little excessive, Lieutenant." He took the box and stored it into the file cabinet before locking it away.  
"Come Lieutenant, best not keep the Fuhrer waiting!"  
Riza trailed the Major, her legs working on auto pilot as her mind was elsewhere. She was still a little embarrassed at her display the day before. Roy losing his temper was usually balanced by the fact that she calmed him down when things got out hand. Yet, the previous day she had lost her temper just as badly. The atmosphere in the office was a little strained and both she and the General were trying to act as if nothing had changed but everything had in a way. She was sure now that he felt something for her, she could read it in his eyes when he told her that he was happy for her and Jean. Still, she wasn't sure if she was ready to know how he felt and how things would change or wouldn't change. Their relationship was one of the few constants in her life since childhood and they had been through so much together. She didn't know what to say to him, she had no idea where to begin. She knew he was struggling with the same problem and so they were playing chicken again.  
"We're here now, Lieutenant," Armstrong said, a little gentler than usual.  
She saluted him and he nodded at her.  
She reached for the door handle and walked into the office. "Fuhrer!"  
She went into her best salute before she noticed the Fuhrer's chair was an empty and that she was looking at the back of a black head sitting facing the desk. The occupant turned around, his mouth gaping..  
"General?"  
"Lieutenant!"  
They heard the click of a lock from the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh you can't be serious!" Roy bellowed.  
Riza ran to the door and tried to open it. "Let us out! What do you think you're doing."  
There was no give on it and she sighed, "It's no use, they've locked us in."  
Roy ran over and banged at the door, "Hey, let us out you bastards! Get that damn key and open the fucking door!"  
The only sound on the other side was a low giggle and shushing noises.  
Shit – what am I going to do now?  
Riza put her hand on his arm and he turned to face her. "Calm down, sir."  
If that was her intention; it had the opposite effect. His heart started to race and those little electric rushes he got when he touched her by accident were multiplied. Her face was so close to his his, her lips looked so kissable. His tongue darted to his lips. He wanted to kiss her so badly. Was he imagining it or was she moving closer to him?  
A crashing sound from outside caused them both to jump and shattered the moment.  
Riza pulled her hand away and he took a step back.  
"They'll have to let us out eventually. Besides, can't you use your alchemy?"  
"I swear I'll burn this door down if you don't let us out!" He had reached into his pocket before his face fell, "I had to leave my ignition gloves back in the office. Shit!"  
"And I had to hand over my weapons including my pen knife and dagger."  
"Shit!" He kicked the door. "I know you're all out there, I'll get you all court martialled!"  
The phone rang on Grumman's desk. He looked at Riza and she nodded.  
Roy went around the desk and picked up the phone, "Hello!"  
"Ah Mustang, I'm glad it's you, young man. Now, you can take your idea of a court martial and forget about it, because this, my dear man, was my idea."  
Roy's hold on the phone tightened, but he didn't say a word. Riza moved away from the wall and she made her way over to the desk. She stopped in front of the chair facing the desk.  
"I'll have to ask you to refrain from trying to kick down my door again or I might have to court martial you." The infernal old man chucked and Roy's expression darkened even more. "That will never do with all your ambitions!"  
"Get to the point, sir."  
"Oh ho ho."  
Roy rolled his eyes and he kept his eye on Riza, her frame was still like a statue, tension in her shoulders as her hands gripped the back of the chair. At least, she was as tense as he was even if her face didn't show it.  
"No alchemy, no firearms," Gruman continued. "I'm not letting you two out until you've resolved your feelings. And there better be no damage to my office." He chuckled again.  
"This really isn't necessary, sir," Roy said.  
"I think it is. Now, when are you going to ask my grand daughter to marry you?"  
Roy slammed down the phone, "Interfering old coot."  
He looked up at Riza realising what he had called her grandfather, "Uh, sorry."  
Riza laughed, "I think you meant interfering bastard and I think you're right."  
They both smiled at one another.  
"So, what did he say?" Riza asked.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes – even though I'm a little afraid to find out."  
Roy laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "No alchemy, no damage to his office and he won't let us out until well you know…"  
Riza let go of the chair and swung it around before sitting in it. She shook her head, "This is ridiculous!"  
"It's bad enough being lectured by my subordinates," Roy agreed, "and quite another thing by the Fuhrer."  
Her lower lip started to twitch. Please don't let her cry, he appealed to whatever higher power there was in the universe.  
He rushed around the desk and kneeled down in front of her, "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, it's just…"  
Her lip trembled again and to his relief she started to laugh, her body shaking with mirth. "Are we really that hopeless that our friends conspire against us."  
"Or for us," Roy pointed out and he bit back a smile.  
Maybe this wasn't so bad after all? If he had to be stuck with anyone for hours, she was the one he would choose after all.  
Riza started to recover. "Maybe we do need to talk after all?"  
Roy put his hand to lips and started to rummage on the table.  
"First things first." He picked up a piece of memo paper from the desk and scribbled on it. "Sweep for bugs."  
Riza's mouth opened a little before she smiled and gave a little nod. Soundlessly, they began to comb the room for any surveillance equipment. After all their colleagues had proven they were untrustworthy and Roy had learned all his tricks from the Fuhrer from his years in East under his command as General. Roy started to comb the desk for any suspicious looking items while Riza checked the file cabinets in the corner. There was nothing on the top of the desk, so Roy pushed the Fuhrer's chair out of the way. He went down on his knees and spotted just what he was looking for blinking in the corner.  
"Aha!" He emerged victorious from under the desk.  
Riza raised a brow holding her own prize and dropped it into the water in the vase, "Hidden behind the vase."  
A muffled yell could be heard from outside.  
Roy dropped his bug to the ground with a smirk and stepped on it, making sure to smash it completely.  
He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Do you think that's all of them?"  
"One last sweep to be sure?"  
Without words they swapped places, Riza checked the desk and Roy the rest of the room.

* * *

Once the were satisfied there were no more bugs hidden, Roy plopped down in Grumman's chair, "I never thought I'd get a chance to sit in this chair so soon."  
Riza smiled and sat in the other chair, "Don't get too attached, the Fuhrer will be around for a long time yet."  
He swung the chair from side to side, "But I will sit here eventually, won't I?"  
"I know you will!"  
"And you'll be right beside me. If it wasn't for you, I know I wouldn't be here. I hope you know that."  
He searched her face for a reaction, but she averted her gaze. "Sorry, I'm not good at talking about how I feel, but I do!" She looked up again. "I'm afraid of having this conversation to be honest."  
He knew that feeling, he was terrified too, "So uh, you meant it when you said you were not interested in Havoc, right?"  
"Of course. I mean anyone with eyes in their head can see that that he's besotted with Rebecca." She raised an eyebrow, "Except for you apparently."  
Roy could feel the heat in his cheeks, "From what I've heard, Lieutenant, they got you good too."  
The hint of pink in her cheeks and the small smile caused a swooping feeling in his stomach.  
Still, it seemed that maybe Riza wasn't completely immune to his charms and he had to know if all his feelings in vain. Still, there was so much to lose.  
He ran his right hand through his hair, "Things are good now, aren't they? We work as we are."  
"I don't want to lose our friendship."  
"Me neither," Roy admitted. "But Riza…"  
She started at his use of her given name and locked eyes with his. His throat went dry. Dammit, why was this so hard? He was good with words, but he had no way of expressing the importance of this woman before him.  
"Riza, I've loved you for a long time, but there were always so many reasons why a relationship between us was impossible."  
He gulped as he reached across the table for her hand.  
He almost sighed in relief when she took his hand in hers and said, "I was afraid too, because I need to do my job and I don't know if I protect you and have a relationship with you at the same time."  
"But I don't want to be selfless anymore, because I want, need more."  
He could see the emotions warring in her eyes too and she was still holding his hand.  
"I need it too," she whispered. "But can we? Should we?"  
She loosened her grip and let his hand go.  
"Riza?"  
Before he could say another word, she was walking around desk to him. Even though it was seconds, the moment felt much longer as his heart thudded painfully in his chest. She finally stood in front of Roy, who was still struck dumb. She smiled and leaned down and pressed her lips to his in a sweet, chaste kiss.  
She pulled away and he found his voice, "What does this mean?"  
"I want to try. I want something for me for once."  
Roy stood up and smiled, "How could you think I could be interested in anyone else?"  
He leaned in and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around him and he put his hands on the small of her back to bring her closer. He ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I love you too, " she said.  
"I know."  
Her hand traced his jaw tenderly, "I want to take things slow. Let everyone stew and think their plan failed."  
He chuckled. "I like how you think."  
"I just hope you're as good at acting as you think you are."  
"Oh I am, don't worry. I happen to be good at a lot of things."  
He took her face in his hands and kissed her again. She sighed into his mouth as he opened her lips with his tongue. The kiss started slow and sweet before becoming more urgent. Her hands pressed hard into his back and he could feel her trembling. Reluctantly, he pulled away when breathing became an issue.  
"So, that was a pretty good kiss, huh?" He played with the hair falling from her bun.  
"Not bad, Roy," she said with a wicked smile. "You just need a little more practice."  
"You're a cruel woman." He gestured towards the desk. "Fancy getting a little compromised?"  
"Perhaps not the best idea, considering someone could walk in any time."  
"Would that be such a bad idea?"  
"Yes and no," she said, "but more kissing would certainly be agreeable."  
"Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **The end (at last)**


End file.
